A thrombotic event occurs when a clot forms and lodges within a blood vessel. The clot may fully or partially block the blood vessel causing a thrombotic disorder such as a heart attack or stroke. Forms of a heart attack include angina and myocardial infarction. Often, a thrombolytic agent is used to dissolve the clot. Reperfusion occurs when the clot is dissolved and blood flow is restored.
Two phases of thrombotic events may exist, an ischemic stage and a necrotic stage. A patient may suffer from ischemia in which a decrease of blood flow may occur. This decrease in blood flow causes a decrease in tissue oxygenation. After prolonged ischemia, the tissue may undergo necrosis which is death of the tissue. Necrosis occurs in a time dependent fashion and can be prevented by the restoration of blood flow. Therefore, the ability to determine whether thrombolytic therapy will cause reperfusion prior to its administration is important. Accordingly, a need exists to predict whether a thrombolytic agent will induce reperfusion prior to its administration. Similarly, administering adequate therapy and reperfusing the patient in a timely fashion is important. Consequently, a need exists to determine the whether reperfusion has occurred within a reasonable time after a physician has administered therapy.